Not always what you think
by Aerona1771
Summary: First attempt at a Fanfic and unfortunately I'm not very good at thinking of titles nor summaries. Basically an somewhat angst story between my OC: Nevada and the freelancer team with a strong friendship between most of them. Please don't flame but constructive criticism is highly wanted.
1. Chapter 1

_Italics = A.I speaking_

**B**/_I_/U = _**Location**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Agent Nevada's Room<strong>_

Nevada panted heavily as she awoke with a jolt, sweat dripping down her face, before taking a few deep breaths and pushing her dark red hair out of her face. Stupid nightmares, they won't leave her alone. She yanked the sheets off herself and stood up to walk to the bathroom attached to her room, flicking on the light and turning on the tap, letting the cool water hit her face. Reaching for a towel, she dried her face and gripped the edges of the sink lightly, staring at her reflection and glaring at the dark jade hues that copied the stare. Grabbing the hair tie off the bench, Nevada did her hair in a simple low ponytail that reached her lower back and turned off the light as she headed back to bed, her A.I believing this would be a good time to pop up.

_"Agent Nevada, it would seem nightmares plague you of a young boy. Who is he?"_

Tilting her head to look at her A.I, Nevada grumbled at Zeta before wrapping the blanket around herself and facing the wall, wanting to get as much sleep in as she could before she's pulled away on a mission. "I'll tell you later Zeta; just let me sleep for now. Please." Her jade eyes began to close as she drifted off, images of the boy still flashing in her mind, but at least they were good ones this time.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Hallway outside locker room<strong>_

York came running up beside Nevada as she walked to the mess hall, wanting to get some actual food in her after last night. "Hey 'Vada. What's up, normally you'd be dishing it out on the training room floor by now... Is something wrong?" The redhead stopped in her tracks and sighed, shaking her head and groaning due to the fact she didn't wanna deal with anyone right now.

"No York, nothing's wrong... Just a little tired is all." She lied through her teeth and hoped her best friend wouldn't figure it out but unfortunately luck decided to be a little bitch, and that bitch's name was Zeta.

_"Agent Nevada has been having recurring nightmares about a young human for quite some time now, but she will not tell me why."_

Nevada shot a glare at her A.I through her helmet and growled at her before the little sky blue figure disappeared, leaving the two freelancers to the silence of the hallway. York flicked the release latches on his helmet and removed it, short brunette hair falling just before his eyes as he gave her a sympathetic look. "You know you can tell me if something is bothering look. I promise not to say any puns, no matter how good." His hand was now on her shoulder and a slight grin on his face in an attempt to cheer her up.

"Look, York it's nothing. Really, ok? Now come on you goof, let's go get something to eat." And with that the pair took off down the hallway, running as fast as they could to try and beat the other.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Mess Hall<strong>_

Nevada stood at the doors to the mess hall panting somewhat heavily while she waited for York to catch up. He made it a few seconds later and held his lower back, panting as well. "You don't need to run so fast Nevada, some of us can't keep up." Removing her helmet, Nevada shook her head and let her dark red hair fall over her shoulders as she placed her helmet under her arm and cocked her hips, a disbelieving look on her features.

"_No_, you're just outta shape. I'm perfectly fine..." She was starting to believe even that was a lie, but shook it off as the nightmare talking. Hooking her arm around his, Nevada tugged York inside and over to a table where Wash, North and Florida were seated, the first and third arguing about something while North casually chewed his apple. Waving at the three other freelancers and sitting down beside Washington, she smiled at the lot before giving the two that had previously been discussing something rather violently a strange look when she managed to catch some of the conversation. "Hold on a minute Wash. Are you really fighting with Florida about the fact that the Techies managed to get the in-armor waste disposal outta beta?". Agent Washington raised his hand like he was about to speak but stopped and let it drop back onto the metal table the five of them sat at currently.

"Good lord Wash, I thought you'd be more mature than that." She scolded him in a stern tone of voice like her mother used to use with her and her brother when they were younger before she heard a snicker from across the table and sent Florida a death glare. "Don't think I'm not gonna hound on you either, you're older and I'd hoped more mature than him. You two shouldn't be arguing over the dumbest of things." She pointed to Agent Washington before a smirk crossed her face as she stood up from her seat and placed her helmet back on, "Oh yeah... And they haven't gotten it outta beta yet." Pointing at York and North, Nevada beckoned them to follow her as she left the Mess hall with a devious smirk at the sound of Washington freaking out and Florida laughing somewhat loudly. The two other freelancers followed her as she left the cafeteria, feeling a strong tug from one of the corners of the hall which happened to have been Maine staring at her like a lion would its prey.


	2. Train or Pain

_Italics = A.I speaking_

**B**/I/U = _**Location**_  
><span>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Agent Nevada's Room<strong>_

Nevada panted heavily as she awoke with a jolt, sweat dripping down her face, before taking a few deep breaths and pushing her dark red hair out of her face. Stupid nightmares, they won't leave her alone. She yanked the sheets off herself and stood up to walk to the bathroom attached to her room, flicking on the light and turning on the tap, letting the cool water hit her face. Reaching for a towel, she dried her face and gripped the edges of the sink lightly, staring at her reflection and glaring at the dark jade hues that copied the stare. Grabbing the hair tie off the bench, Nevada did her hair in a simple low ponytail that reached her lower back and turned off the light as she headed back to bed, her A.I believing this would be a good time to pop up.

_"Agent Nevada, it would seem nightmares plague you of a young boy. Who is he?"_

Tilting her head to look at her A.I, Nevada grumbled at Zeta before wrapping the blanket around herself and facing the wall, wanting to get as much sleep in as she could before she's pulled away on a mission. "I'll tell you later Zeta; just let me sleep for now. Please." Her jade eyes began to close as she drifted off, images of the boy still flashing in her mind, but at least they were good ones this time.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Hallway outside locker room<strong>_

York came running up beside Nevada as she walked to the mess hall, wanting to get some actual food in her after last night. "Hey 'Vada. What's up, normally you'd be dishing it out on the training room floor by now... Is something wrong?" The redhead stopped in her tracks and sighed, shaking her head and groaning due to the fact she didn't wanna deal with anyone right now. "No York, nothing's wrong... Just a little tired is all." She lied through her teeth and hoped her best friend wouldn't figure it out but unfortunately luck decided to be a little bitch, and that bitch's name was Zeta.

_"Agent Nevada has been having recurring nightmares about a young human for quite some time now, but she will not tell me why."_

Nevada shot a glare at her A.I through her helmet and growled at her before the little sky blue figure disappeared, leaving the two freelancers to the silence of the hallway. York flicked the release latches on his helmet and removed it, short brunette hair falling just before his eyes as he gave her a sympathetic look. "You know you can tell me if something is bothering look. I promise not to say any puns, no matter how good." His hand was now on her shoulder and a slight grin on his face in an attempt to cheer her up. "Look, York it's nothing. Really, ok? Now come on you goof, let's go get something to eat." And with that the pair took off down the hallway, running as fast as they could to try and beat the other.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Mess Hall<strong>_

Nevada stood at the doors to the mess hall panting somewhat heavily while she waited for York to catch up. He made it a few seconds later and held his lower back, panting as well. "You don't need to run so fast Nevada, some of us can't keep up." Removing her helmet, Nevada shook her head and let her dark red hair fall over her shoulders as she placed her helmet under her arm and cocked her hips, a disbelieving look on her features. "_No_, you're just outta shape. I'm perfectly fine..." She was starting to believe even that was a lie, but shook it off as the nightmare talking. Hooking her arm around his, Nevada tugged York inside and over to a table where Wash, North and Florida were seated, the first and third arguing about something while North casually chewed his apple. Waving at the three other freelancers and sitting down beside Washington, she smiled at the lot before giving the two that had previously been discussing something rather violently a strange look when she managed to catch some of the conversation. "Hold on a minute Wash. Are you really fighting with Florida about the fact that the Techies managed to get the in-armour waste disposal outta beta?". Agent Washington raised his hand like he was about to speak but stopped and let it drop back onto the metal table the five of them sat at currently.

"Good lord Wash, I thought you'd be more mature than that." She scolded him in a stern tone of voice like her mother used to use with her and her brother when they were younger before she heard a snicker from across the table and sent Florida a death glare. "Don't think I'm not gonna hound on you either, you're older and I'd hoped more mature than him. You two shouldn't be arguing over the dumbest of things." She pointed to Agent Washington before a smirk crossed her face as she stood up from her seat and placed her helmet back on, "Oh yeah... And they haven't gotten it outta beta yet." Pointing at York and North, Nevada beckoned them to follow her as she left the Mess hall with a devious smirk at the sound of Washington freaking out and Florida laughing somewhat loudly. The two other freelancers followed her as she left the cafeteria, feeling a strong tug from one of the corners of the hall which happened to have been Maine staring at her like a lion would its prey.

* * *

><p><strong>First Chapter done. Yes! And I fixed the *Ahem* mistakes that happened to have been in there thanks to a glitchy as hell laptop that I currently own.<strong>


End file.
